1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game service for transferring a game program desired by a user to the user's digital television so that the user can execute the game.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram that illustrates a signal processing procedure of a digital television in accordance with a conventional art. As shown in the drawing, a user interface 20 outputs an actuating signal in response to a user request to allow the user to select a desired broadcast signal, a communication service or a chargeable broadcast.
When the actuating signal requests a communication service or chargeable broadcast, the microcomputer 19 controls a modem 18 to receive the communication service or the chargeable broadcast.
When the actuating signal requests a broadcast signal of a channel desired by the user, a microcomputer 19 controls a tuner 11 to select the broadcast signal of the desired channel. The tuner 11 selects a broadcast signal of the user requested channel from all the broadcast signals received through an antenna 10, and outputs the selected broadcast signal to a channel decoder 12. The channel decoder 12 demodulates the selected broadcast signal, corrects its error, converts it into a transport stream and outputs it to a common interface connector 13. In this respect, the “transport stream” refers to a digital signal that may include images, audio, data and broadcast information, all of which are multiplexed by packet unit on a time basis. Subsequently, the common interface (CI) connector 13 outputs the transport stream to the system decoder 15.
If the common interface (CI) connector 13 is connected with a chargeable broadcast receiving CA module 14, the common interface (CI) connector 13 may receive a signal from the chargeable broadcast receiving CA module 14. The chargeable broadcast receiving CA module 14 serves to provide the user with a communication service or a chargeable broadcast. That is, a common interface host, consisting of software stored in the microcomputer 19, the common interface connector 13, and hardware in the form of a control bus line, provides the chargeable broadcast receiving CA module 14 with protocols and a resource having some objects so that the chargeable broadcast receiving CA module 14 can provide the communication service or the chargeable broadcast. The resource includes a host control and interface resource to allow a user to request a broadcast signal of a different channel. The resource may also include a man-machine interface for use when a user's selection or input is required, or when information is to be provided to the user. The resource may further include a communication resource for use when a communication means such as a modem is required, and a system management resource for adjusting distribution between the common interface host and the common interface module.
The common interface host may require an additional resource to extend its function. Detailed standards related to the common interface are set forth in the European Standard EN50221.
The system decoder 15 demultiplexes the transport stream, extracts broadcast information from the transport stream and outputs it to the microcomputer 19. “Broadcast information” refers to information related to a tuning frequency required for receiving a broadcast, a packet identifier of an image, audio and data signals, and a broadcast schedule.
Thereafter, a source decoder 16 decodes the transport stream that has been demultiplexed by the system decoder 15, processes the decoded transport stream using a graphic processor of the source decoder 16, and outputs an image signal and an audio signal to a display and speaker unit 17. Then, upon receipt of the image and audio signals, the display and speaker unit 17 outputs a broadcast signal of the channel selected by the user, a communication service or a chargeable broadcast.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram showing a construction of the chargeable broadcast receiving CA module of FIG. 1. As shown in the drawing, first, the common interface serves like an expansion slot of a personal computer. When the user intends to add a new function, he or she may simply mount the common interface module. The common interface module would be developed to meet the requirement of a new function, and the currently developed module is a CA module for chargeable broadcasting.
Information exchanged between the digital television and the common interface module can include the transport stream input and output, and command interface data. The transport stream input is a digital broadcast signal received from a broadcasting station, and the transport stream output is a transport stream processed in the module. That is, a coded transport stream is received and then a decoded transport stream is outputted.
A command interface for exchanging command interface data provides a path to designate an operation to be performed and to exchange state information. For example, when it is necessary to ask the user whether he or she would like to receive a chargeable broadcast, the common interface module transfers the inquiry command through the command interface to the host (the digital television). The host transfers the user's answer to the common interface module. In this respect, the common interface module is an external instrument mounted in the common interface connector. The host is an aggregate for supporting the common interface, and is installed in the digital television.
However, the chargeable broadcast CA module of the digital television in the conventional art has a problem in that it only provides the user with a communication service or a chargeable broadcast.
In addition, though the common interface connector is capable of offering various services to the user, the common interface module fails to meet the expectations in providing users with various service functions. That is, for example, the conventional digital television does not offer a function to receive and execute game programs desired by the user.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.